【Chapter 2: IT WASN'T A DATE! 】
by PocketMelody
Summary: A Fellow Chapter To: A Girl With Amnesia


【Chapter 2: IT WASN'T A DATE! 】

Your POV

"(Y/n)!" You woke up as you heard someone call your name. Then you looked down at yourself and saw that you had fallen asleep with you school uniform on. "(Y/n)! ARE YOU THERE!?" You heard again, and walked over to your window and looked down. It was Len. "You slept over again!" He called then he saw you. "WHAT!?"

"And if you start with...-" you looked at the teacher. He was the boring and a little scary kind of teacher. Then you looked at Len, and he looked at you. He wrote something on a paper, and then showed it to you.

He had written; I called you twenty times yesterday and it just kept saying: this number doesn't exist.

Then he showed you your number. You giggled.

And then wrote: It's not (your phone number with a wrong number) but (your phone number).

He looked away. And you knew he thought it was awkward.

Time: 16:06 Place: School  
(Was too lazy to write in school so...)

"And then good vacation everybody!" The teacher ended up with.

Then you was about to walk of school and home Miku, Rin, Len, a guy with blue hair, a pink haired girl, a guy with purple hair and a girl with brown hair, running after you. "(Y/N)! MATTE!" Why called after you. You turned around. Len didn't stop in time and tripped and fall right in to your arms. You both blushed as the others start saying you should get together. "A-anyways." You said to swift subject, "What did you want?" You asked nervous. Then Len whispered "There is practice today." "Oh... Yeah... Gomen!" You said embarrassed.

As you sat in front of the keyboard you automatic turned it on and start playing a song the others never heard before, because it was your mothers.

POV of the past.

"Ok!" The young woman said. "Then do it! If it'll save her do it!" She said again. Then an old lady took up a wand. She said some mysterious words and then there came a light. Then the young lady said the same word just with some more in the end.

The light became brighter and the young woman fell to the ground and the young man behind her catch her. He looked down and the lady opened her eyes. "Please. Take good care of her. I have her all my power. She is the only one who can make. Us big again. Gomen...-" she stopped and closed her eyes. The man started crying and laid her on the bed behind him.

Then he took up the little girl and hugged her. "Everything is gonna be alright! I'll protect you forever! And I and mama love you! (Y/n)!"

Your POV

Then you finished the song everyone in the room started applaud to your song. You looked up a little embraced over what you did and smiled as you moved away from the piano.

After about an hour you looked down in your bag and found an extra room. You opened it and found a note where there was written

Reminder:

Then the summer holiday is here I will invite all of us to my Papa's summerhouse in a week.  
And this year I will confess my feelings to Len!  
If I forget where the summerhouse is it's on the island Kyushu and I shall just look after the biggest house of them all! LOL x3

Then you could feel a heave breath on your neck. You turned around and saw the blond girl. What was her name again? Ren? Lin? Sin? Ran? Oh! Yea Rin!

She looked at the paper and you could see her reading it and hurry took it to you so she couldn't see you would confess you love to him. "(Y/n)-chan? What is there with you? The last few days you are acting strange?" She said. "Oh... It's just because I wasn't sure about the question I will ask now..." You lied, and stand up. "Minna!? Can I ask you all a question?" You said as they just nod to you, "Well... Would you all want to come with me in my father's summerhouse?" They all start saying they should ask their parents first, but they really wanted.

After 2-3 hours of writing and singing music you all said "Bye" and "I'll text you later on that with your question!"

Rin hurried home to Miku to get her phone she has left over at her house. So now was there an awkward silence between you and Len. "So... Would you go over to my father's summerhouse with me and the others who can?" You broke the silence. He looked at you, "Well, I just texted my mom and-" his phone start playing the only song you've ever song. And that song was Candy Candy. You didn't remember because of your amnesia, but it was the first song you sang together. He just got totally red like if you saw him in his panties only.

"T-that's... That's just..." He stuttered. You smiled the its-ok smile. And he picked it.

Len's POV

My phone rang and the only song (y/n)-chan and I ever had sung, started playing. It was so embracing! "T-that's... That's just..." I stuttered and she only smiled to me like awe-you-didn't-turn-your-phone-on-mute?-but-it's-a-cute-song.

"It's Len?"  
"Hi sweetie it mom."  
"What? Couldn't you just text me?" I whispered  
"Yes, but I also wanted you to know; if you take with (y/n) to her father's summerhouse you skip our trip to Kyushu."  
"It is there the house is..." I whispered kinda mad.  
"Oh.. Well so I also wanted to tell you. That you two have your birthday there. So would you still be there?"  
"Yep! I all ways wanted to celebrate my birthday with my friends!"  
"But do you want-"  
"No... Please? Mom! It always turns out to be awkward..."  
"But... *Gasp* ok..."  
"Thanks bye."  
"Bye."

"Gomen." I said. (Y/n) looked at me with her kind smile. 'Ok on this vacation I'll confess my love to her' I thought to myself. "Soooo..? I thought that we might, you know. Could go over in. You know cat café and grab... You know?"

Your POV

'Is he asking me out on a date?! No... No! It can't be... Or what? NO! You just met him! Baka, Baka, Baka Baka, Baka, ' you though to you self.

"Uh... S-sure" you said trying to hide the blush on your face.

Then you came to cat café, you sat outside because of the perfect weather.

After a few minutes of awkward silence your food came. "So..." Len broke the silence. "What shall we do in your father's summerhouse?" "Well... Since its only us, we can do whatever we want and you and your sisters birthday are gonna be the very best ever!" You said. "Really?" He asked with his kind smile. "Yep but what do you wish for? So... You know.. I can buy you a present." You said. "Well actually I kinda wish me a new headset. But it's so expensive so, you don't have to buy it... Surprise me! Because it's not the price there count, it's who their buy it! I mean I will love every present from yo-... I mean it doesn't care what I get, I just want to celebrate a great birthday with my friends!" Len said trying to hide his red face in the menu. You giggled and start eating your (f/f).

(A/N: Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, Kaito and Gakupo could come with you. I didn't add the others cause I am too lazy to write then all in this... And it's only about how you and Len is ending up *smirking*

And a little more of your memory is coming back... But you only remember your time with Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo and your dad...)

Time: 06:13am Place: Airport

"Why so early in the morning?" The sleepy blond girl asked. "Because. If we wanted to fly with a private airplane it is this early." You said yawing. "Why wouldn't your dad let us take the plane later!?" A teal haired other girl whined. "Because at 07:00am he shall use the plane to travel to Denmark in Europe..." You said. Then you were about to walk over to the plane the pink haired girl looked confused around, "Where is the boys?" You all started searching the hall where you were in, until Miku said, "I found them!"

You all walked over to her and saw a purple haired guy, a guy with blue hair and Len sleeping under one of the benches. You all started laughing until the teal haired girl slapped them with a leek. You just started laughing even more then they looked confused around. After a minute Len looked at her and asked "Did you just slap me with a leek?" You looked at the clock. "Shit! It's 06:20am we shall hurry before its leaving without us in it!" You yelled at them all.

Then you was in the plane you took seat beside Len. Then you could walk around a girl with green hair asked you "Where is the toilet (y/n)? I haven't used it since yesterday..." You pointed at the end of the plane, and before you could say anything she ran down.

After a few minutes Len woke up. You looked at him. Then the blond girl poked you at your shoulder. "What did you two do yesterday? Len came home and was totally away? Was you on a-" you put your hand on her mouth. "It wasn't a date!" You whispered, "It was just two of us hanging out!" You yell whispered to her. "Suuuure!" She said to sarcastic "But! There is not anything between us you know!" You whispered. She rolled the eyes at you. You pushed her away. "Ohayo Len" you smiled. "Ohayo (y/n)" he yawned. "So... About yesterday?" He looked at you now totally awake. "Yeah?" He asked blushing, "Would you. S-s-say it was. Was. Was a date?" Your voice cracked over how nervous. "You know. It was just. Two friends hanging out. You know. You know..." He said with his goofy smile. "Yeah... A date? Pff" 'I wish it was a date...' You through to your self

Len's POV

'I wish it was a date...' I thought. "Yeah... Weird..." I said and of a reason I don't know I asked "But would you like... Like..." I stopped myself. "Like to what?" (Y/n) asked with her big (e/c) eyes. I blushed. "N-nothing..." I scratched the back of my neck. "Never mind" I smiled to her.

You're POV

You looked at the blonde with the what-did-I-said? She rolled her eyes. "When are we there?" The blue haired boy asked. "Hmm... What is it now?" You asked. "06:47am" The blond replied. "Then in three minutes" you said cheerfully.

You looked down in your hand where there was written:

Blue=Kaito

Teal=Miku

Blond=Rin

Pink=Luka

Green=Gumi

Purple=Gakupo


End file.
